Как жаль, что все проходит
by Oldhorta
Summary: Дэниель размышляет о важных вещах


**Title: Как жаль, что все проходит**

**Author: Oldhorta**

**Category: drama, angst, POV**

**Warnings: none**

**Rating: K+**

**Season: 7**

**Spoilers: "Evolution","Heroes" **

Сразу после своего спасения Дэниель был не в состоянии говорить. Вернее у него не было никакого желания спрашивать, рассказывать, объяснять. Джанет бы сразу определила бы, что такое с ним происходит. Наверное, у него был шок. Скорее всего был. При всем том, что ему пришлось пережить за последние шесть с лишним лет, пора было уже привыкнуть к потрясениям, насилию, смертям. Но его очевидной слабостью (или наоборот сильной стороной?) было то что у него никак не получалось привыкнуть, как и смириться с тем дурным и безнравственным что существовало в мире, что не вызывало никакого удивления у многих других людей. Что легко воспринималось ими, как будто было в порядке вещей. Даже Джек казалось не имел никаких проблем с этим. И временами Дэниель чувствовал себя как единственный нормальный человек в стране безумцев. Немного самоуверенное ощущение для кого-либо другого заставляло его сожалеть о своем возвращении из мертвых. Хотя он ничего не помнил о том, каково ему было жить по чужим правилам в этом другом плане существования. Видимо не слишком сладко, раз он совершил то, что совершил. Есть ли место - где-нибудь? - где он не чувствовал бы себя "чужим в стране чужих"? Судя по всему - нет.

Прошло чуть больше суток с того момента как разверзся весь этот ад, но они растянулись для него в вечность. Или по крайне мере на недели. Недели ужаса и бессилия. Когда ты пытаешься остаться в живых и сохранить уважение к себе. Обычно при подобных обстоятельствах эти вещи плохо сочетаются между собой. Приходится выбирать между ними. И он не знал каким бы был его выбор в итоге, если бы другой человек не сделал его и тем самым не избавил от необходимости держать язык за зубами, сопротивляться не столько тому кто выбивал из него информацию, сколько самому себе, чтобы не проговориться и после не презирать себя за это.

И вот когда страх, как казалось, занял все его существо до такой степени, что материализовался, приняв форму совершенно безумного человека, размахивающего перед ним ножом, внезапно наступила развязка, и неизвестно откуда появился... Джек. Это было слишком невероятно, чтобы он мог принять произошедшее за действительность. Слишком хорошо чтобы быть правдой. Он не был уверен что от пережитых событий у него не повредился рассудок и поэтому несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, не отдавая себе отчета в том что продолжал держать в руках камень и не понимая чего от него требовал Джек... Или иллюзия Джека? Он слышал слова, но не мог собраться с мыслями для ответа. Он точно был в шоке, иначе почему он с таким раздражением отреагировал на его появление? Почему не чувствовал облегчения от того что все закончилось, благодарности за свое спасение? Только усталость и боль в ноге. Больше всего в тот момент ему хотелось оказаться в полном одиночестве, подальше от джунглей, которые он успел возненавидеть, подальше от людей - любых людей - вымотавших его своим присутствием, подальше от той грязи, которая точно коркой покрывало его тело. Рафаэль угрожал живьем снять с него кожу. Возможно, именно этого ему в тот миг не хватало. Способности снять с себя старую кожу, избавиться от нее. Или хотя бы поменять свое тело на какое-нибудь другое, не такое измученное, не такое болезненное. Джек что-то продолжал ему говорить, одновременно перевязывая раненую ногу. Он что-то отвечал ему. И отвечал правильно. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. Ему хватало собственного беспокойства и не хотелось бы иметь вдобавок дела с беспокойством и без того читаемом в глазах Джека. Того, что он пережил было слишком много для него, слишком много чтобы там же на месте он мог оценить все что случилось. Если бы Джек так чертовски вовремя не прибыл, вероятнее всего он снова был бы мертв. И вероятнее всего безо всякой надежды на возвращение.

Но осознать все это он смог только на базе. Понадобилось время, много времени, чтобы привести в порядок смешавшееся в его голове. И только тогда он вспомнил как со стороны выглядела его реакция на появление Джека, словно тот обязан был пожизненно возникать неизвестно откуда и в бессчетный раз вытаскивать его из передряги. "Черт, я даже не поблагодарил его", с запоздалым смущением сокрушался Дэниель. Надо было как-то исправить свою оплошность. Но хотя Джек несколько раз навестил его в лазарете, Дэниель отложил разговор; ему не хотелось присутствия посторонних свидетелей, даже если бы ими были только Сэм и Тилк.

Он заехал к Джеку, уже поправившись, в один из выходных, предварительно убедившись, что тот никуда не собирался уезжать.

- Это очень необычно, - Джек явно был сконфужен, а когда он был сконфужен, он не знал что говорить, и предпочитал разыгрывать непонимание. - Разговор тет-а-тет? У меня это вызывает некоторые, э-э, малоинтересные воспоминания. А у тебя?

- Я заехал потому что не сказал того что должен был сказать сразу. Тогда, в джунглях.

- И что же это?

- Спасибо.

- За что?

- За то, что отправился за мной. За то, что спас жизнь. Снова.

- О брось, Дэнни, это обычное дело. Сегодня я спасаю тебя, завтра ты меня. Мы каждый день этим занимаемся. Пора привыкнуть.

- Мне так не кажется.

Джек слегка удивленно посмотрел на него.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Дэниель улыбнулся ему в ответ, но улыбка получилась очень неестественной.

- Тянет на целый список.

- Ну, я уверен, что все... утрясется. Чтобы это "все" не значило.

- Джек, я...

- Черт тебя просто не возможно убить. Ты бы снова вознесся.

- Или стал бы зомби.

- Ну вот, ты опять все усложняешь. Ты же знаешь как я это люблю.

- Извини.

- И не извиняйся.

- Я не могу не думать о том, что произошло...

- Вот именно! В этом вся проблема. Ты слишком много думаешь. Все уже пройдено. Ты жив. Плохие парни убиты. Так зачем нам вся эта головная боль?

Всего лишь головная боль? Впрочем, разве он не предполагал, что Джек скажет что-нибудь вроде этого? За все те годы, что они были знакомы, не менялось только одно - отношение Джека к самокопанию, выяснению отношений. Наверное, потому что однажды это чуть не стало причиной его самоубийства. Но "просто не думать" плохой совет для того, кто всю жизнь расшифровал чужие письмена. Для того, кто всю жизнь учился доносить до других представления исчезнувших культур, читать чужие мысли меж строк.

По крайней мере, его утешало, что некоторые вещи все-таки несмотря ни на что остаются неизменными. Хотя в последнее время он часто ловил себя на том, что между ними уже все не так как было когда-то прежде, не так как было в воспоминаниях. Неужели его смерть стало той трещиной, что когда-нибудь навсегда разделит их? И они - все четверо - перестанут что-либо значить друг для друга? Возможно ли это?

В тот миг он действительно не думал, вернее не мог вообразить себе, что через несколько недель будет снова стоять перед дверью Джека и терзаться тем же вопросом о том что же такое творится с ними. Почему у них все больше воспоминаний и все меньше реальных причин для встреч и разговоров. Таких как прежде, без всякого важного повода? Или все было ложной тревогой и он был единственным кто беспокоился, беспокоился понапрасну о том что и не думало пропадать, что навсегда останется, какое бы расстояние не пролегло между ними.

Если бы так.

Но смерть Джанет убила всякую надежду на то, что его страхи напрасны. Она ушла и с ее уходом порвалась еще одна нить прежде связывавшая их. Еще одна важная часть их жизни превратилась в воспоминание.

Джек давно не показывался на базе, он медленно поправлялся дома после полученного ранения. А они, каждый по отдельности, занимались своей работой, и Дэниель с грустью отмечал как редко они все вместе встречались в последнее время, что общение стало сводиться к разговорам по телефону.

- Какая новая печаль на это раз грызет тебя?

Это и было приветствием, которым его встретили после того как открылась дверь, и они прошли в гостиную.

Иногда от проницательности Джека Дэниелю бывало не по себе.

- Она скорее старая.

- Такая же старая как я?

- С чего ты решил, что я пришел не просто так в гости - навестить друга? - попытался он уйти от ответа.

- Потому что каждый твой визит ко мне обычно связан с какой-нибудь большой фатальной проблемой. Конечно, в твоих масштабах. По твоей мерке.

- Как самочувствие?

- Отлично. Все лучше и лучше с каждым днем. А твое?

- Замечательно.

- Кто бы сомневался. Вон ты какой... жизнерадостный, - согласился Джек с запинкой на последнем слове. Его невозможно было провести, и Дэниель собрался с духом.

- Тебе не кажется что все как-то... изменилось? Мы больше времени проводим на разных заданиях. У каждого появились свои занятия, все больше разделяющие нас.

Джек ответил ему не сразу.

- Это в порядке вещей, Дэнни. Мы не стоим на месте, мы движемся вперед. Так и должно быть, не так ли?

- Не уверен. Если это верно, то мне не нравятся как само движение, из-за которого мы все больше отдаляемся друг от друга, словно наши дороги на каком-то перекрестке разошлись и расходятся все сильнее и сильнее, так и перемены которые с собой несет это движение. Удаляясь друг от друга, разве мы не теряем самих себя? Того, что было частью нас, того, что нас связывало?

- Это и есть жизнь, Дэниель. Жизнь забавная штука пока не споткнешься и не упадешь в первый раз. Приходится терять то, что тебе было дорого, расставаться с тем без чего, казалось, ты не сможешь жить.

- Казалось?

- Да, казалось.

- И все? Так легко?

- Дэниель, ты опять все усложняешь.

- Нет.

- Да. Опять. Надо всего лишь посмотреть на вещи по-другому. Пока не все так плохо. Пока мы рядом. Мы живы. А завтрашний день будет завтра.

Он так надеялся, что в мире есть неизменные вещи. Вещи никогда не стареющие. Вещи, которые всегда будут. Что ему стало не по себе, когда он обнаружил что заблуждался.

Но возможно, что Джек прав и завтра, завтра случится то, что вернет все на круги своя. Или хотя бы вдохнет жизнь в иллюзию, позволив тем самым смириться с тем, что все проходит, оставляя сожаление о тех временах, когда не было никаких сожалений о прошлом, когда все только начиналось, когда никто не знал каким будет этот завтрашний день. Когда жизнь казалась такой бесконечной. И они никогда не умрут.


End file.
